The Mysterious Boy and the Red Headed Girl
by britgirl786
Summary: Have you ever felt like eyes were burning into your back? That you were constantly being stared at, examined. Join us on a tale where a bright, confident red headed girl falls in love with a mysterious blond headed boy with a few twists and turns along the way.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Mysterious Boy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, this story is mine though.  
><strong>

****My first fanfiction ever :) I know the characters are not the same ages they are in the actual book/movie but I have changed them for the purpose of this story. Sorry for any inaccuracies. I am new to this so please bear with me. This story might change quite a lot at the start and there will be a few small filler chapters to begin with. Hopefully this will change over the course of time. If I have made any mistakes please tell me in the reviews. I am open to suggestions for the story so put them in the reviews as well, if you like. Follow, favourite and review. Thank you for clicking on to this fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it. :)****

**Characters:**

**Lily Luna Potter- 5****th**** year- 16 years old**

**Scorpius Malfoy- 5****th**** year- 16 years old**

**Rose Weasley- 5****th**** year- 16 years old**

**Albus Severus Potter- 6****th**** year- 17 years old**

**James Sirius Potter- 7****th**** year- 18 years old**

**New characters will be added on throughout the story.**

**Chapter 1**

**(Lily POV)**

It all started when…

I moved into 5th year. My first class was Charms. When I got in there I saw there was someone that I didn't recognise. He was in Slytherin. So I sat where I usually sat. I could feel eyes burning in the back of my head. I turned around to see the new boy staring at me so I returned stared back and turned away as the professor entered the class. When the professor called our name from the register there was a name that appeared that I didn't know "Scorpius Malfoy" I could only assume that was the boy's name.

I had Scorpius in most of my lessons and it was getting a bit irritating that he kept staring at me. But then I found out he had a girlfriend in the above year. "So he likes older women" I thought. Later on that month I found out that Scorpius and his girlfriend broke up for some unknown reason. Trust me I'm not obsessed, I'm really not. Honest.

In Potions, the following week. This kid in Gryffindor was accused of messing up his potion. I turned to Scorpius who was smirking at the boy. He looked at me; I arched my eyebrow up at him. Giving him the "did you do that" look.

"I swear I didn't do it" he denied.

"Sure" I said sarcastically.

I knew he did it but I didn't mind because I had 2 older brothers and god brother so I knew all the tricks.

I don't know why but every time I saw Scorpius I felt butterflies in my stomach and I felt my heart racing and I didn't know why. Did I like him, or maybe more?


	2. Chapter 2: A Talk with the Cousin

**Sorry if this chapter is really short. It is a filler chapter. Hopefully the next few are quite longer. Thank you and enjoy. :)**

**Chapter 2**

**A talk with the cousin**

I talked to my close cousin Rose about it the next day.

"Rose, help me!" I begged running up to her pulling her into the nearest broom cupboard.

"What is it, Lily?" she asked worryingly.

"I really, really like Scorpius Malfoy and I don't know why" I cried.

"Really now, to be honest he looks like he likes you too by the way he stares at you in lessons" she said knowingly with a smirk on her face.

" I don't know, I always feel eyes in my back burning every lesson I have with him" I replied.

"Well ask him" simply she said.

"Ok" I replied even though I wasn't even thinking about talking to him. It would feel awkward if I did.


	3. Chapter 3: The Letter

**Chapter 3**

**The Letter  
><strong>

I got a letter from my mother at breakfast it said:

"_Dear my flower,_

_I hope you and your brothers are doing well in school and are not getting into any trouble._

_I have some news, I have written this to both your brothers so they will know._

_Your father's money has been stolen from Gringotts bank. This is very serious as this was the only money we had and it was taken. It was a lot of money Lily, believe me. We cannot replace it even if your father is Harry Potter. I hope you understand that we have to make a few changes in home and in school so we have to cut down on money and save more. _

_I hope you understand_

_Love mum._

I was shocked for that moment, I didn't know what to say or do. All father's money had been taken. The rest of the day, I was very quiet. I didn't talk to anyone, even my cousin. In the middle of Defense against the Dark Arts I was about to break down in tears, so I ran out the classroom and sat on the stairs crying my eyes out with my hands over my face. I heard footsteps and felt some sit next to me and put their arm around my shoulder. I heard a voice.

"It's going to be ok."

The voice sounded very familiar. I looked up and uncovered my hands from my face. I must have looked a right mess. The person that the voice belonged to was the one and only Scorpius Malfoy. The boy who barely even talk to me was sitting right next to me and comforting me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Everything, my life's a mess, my dad's money has been stolen and it will affect all of us" I replied crying pouring at my problems to a boy I hardly knew.

"But isn't your dad Harry Potter" He questioned inquisitively.

"Yes, but it was all the money we had and it was a lot that was stolen," I replied sobbing.

He pulled me closer to him and hugged me; he whispered words of comfort into my ears. I must have looked a mess right then. I looked up from his tear-stained jumper and leaned in closer and kissed him. My lips fell right on his. It was a kiss to take away the pain but it felt so good and felt so right. He responded immediately. He parted my lips and slid his tongue in my mouth. When we ran out of breath we pulled apart and stared at each other longingly. I had only known this person for a matter of months and I was already snogging him on the staircase looking like a monster.

"Lily…." he began.

"Shhh" I silenced him. I heard the caretaker, Mr Filch coming our way. Both of us quickly stood up and ran into a broom cupboard to hide from him.

"Well that was eventful" he joked.

I punched him lightly and I laughed but suddenly turned serious and said:

"Scorpius about the kiss….."

He interrupted "Lily don't, I need to ask you something, I know you've got a lot going on in your life and I know I only known you for a couple of months but I just need to get this out of the way, I've fancied since the start of 5th year and have always been intrigued by you, I like you, I mean really like you."

I responded to this with a kiss .But this kiss was filled with passion and was rough. When both of us were running out of air we pulled apart, our breaths ragged. His hand touched my cheek and I put my hand over his.

"So I see you feel the same way?"

"Yes" I breathed.

"Maybe we should get to know each other before rushing into things," I suggested.

"Sure," He whispered.


	4. Chapter 4: Argument in the Great Hall

**Chapter 4**

**Argument in the Great Hall**

Soon, we walked out of the broom cupboard to find that it was dinner time. We entered the Great Hall. Everyone was staring at us silently. The mysterious boy and the red headed girl walking in together. I shifted my eyes to Gryffindor's table to see several pairs of eyes i.e. my family, staring at us. Rose was smiling at us with a sparkle in her eyes. She winked at me. I glanced around that half of the table to see some of my male cousins, including my brothers, were glaring at Scorpius looking as if they were going to punch him.

I looked up at Scorpius, who looked down at me with a reassuring smile. I replied with a small smile back up at him. We parted ways and went to our respective house tables

I walked to my house table.

Albus and James stood up as soon as I reached.

"What were you doing walking into the hall at the same time as Malfoy" Albus ordered with an infuriated look on his face.

"Lily, don't you know what his father and his grandfather did to dad?" James quizzed me.

"Yes I do, but that was the past and this is now. Scorpius shouldn't pay for what his family did. He is his own person and you two should become your own people instead using your father's fame as your own." I loudly shouted at them, the whole hall was silent and was staring at us.

I could literally feel Scorpius stare radiating off of me. I quickly glanced at him and he had a small smile on his face.

I turned my eyes back to my two brothers who literally looked like they had been hit in the face with a bludger.

"So do you have a problem?"

When they didn't reply I answered for them.

"No, I thought not."

I walked out the hall moving my eyes to Scorpius to come with me. As I walked out the hall I heard claps from each and every table. I smirked to myself, holding my head up high.

"Soooooo….." I asked standing next to one of the tapestries leaning my head against the wall.

"Don't you think they will hate you cos of me?" Scorpius asked scratching the back of his head.

"Nah, they will probably write to mum and dad and tell them and then mum will tell them not to be silly and to apologies to me and if they don't, well let's just say that something bad will happen to them." I stated, like it was a normal thing that happens.

"I'm hungry," Scorpius groaned.

"Kitchens?" he suggested.

"Kitchens." I agreed.


	5. Chapter 5: The Kitchens

**Chapter 5**

**The Kitchens**

Once we reached the kitchens, we spoke the password to the portrait; it opened into a large kitchen full of scurrying house elves. One of them rushed over to us and asked:

"Would miss and master like something to eat?"

In unison we replied "Yes!"

The house elf rushed off and prepared something for us to eat. Meanwhile, we sat down at the table in the middle of the room and sat there in silence.

"You didn't have to defend me in the hall," Scorpius spoke breaking the silence.

"Like I said it was nothing so just forget about it," I said.

"Ok, how about we play a game" Scorpius proposed.

"What is the game?" I inquired.

"21 questions"

"Ok, but you better not ask if I'm a virgin or not"

Scorpius chuckled "Of course not, who do you think I am?"

At that point, our food arrived. There was chicken and rice for Scorpius and a salad for me, considering I am a vegetarian. There was a selection of desserts as well. We tucked into our food as fast as we could. We devoured all our dinner, to the point we couldn't stand up.

"I'm stuffed" Scorpius huffed.

I giggled "So how about that game then?"

Scorpius nodded "You first"

I thought for a suitable question to ask him. It took me about a minute before I spoke:

"What is your middle name?"

"Hyperion"

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not exactly sure"

"Your turn, Scorpius"

"When is your birthday?"

"I was born on December 25th"

"Really? Christmas day. I was born the day before that"

"Wow!"

"Shall we continue the game?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes, let me think… What is your favourite time of the year and why?"

"Halloween because I love the atmosphere and love the treats that they have on that day. You?"

"Mine is Valentine's Day because you are surrounded around people you love and I also love the treats they serve that day."

We continued on asking each other questions until it was midnight. I only realised this until I saw the clock on the wall.

"Scorpius, its really late, look at the clock," I pointed to the clock

"Oh my god your right, we should get back now"

We both stood up and stretched, this was because we both sat down for about 6 hours without knowing that the time went really fast. We both knew a lot about each other now and found out that we had a lot of similarities. I felt more connected to him, even though I had known him a short period of time.

Scorpius dropped me off at Gryffindor tower and broke the silence that we held walking back and said:

"I've had a good time tonight. Thank you for spending time with me and I hope we could do this another time."

"As have I, Scorpius. Thank you as well. And I also feel we should do this another time and continue our conversation."

"Maybe we can, do you want to spend time with me at the next Hogsmeade trip?

"I'd be delighted to, Scorpius."

"Goodbye Lily"

"Goodbye Scorpius"

We both parted ways and I sped up the stairs with the biggest smile on my face. When I reached the portrait the fat lady was fast asleep, so I gently tried to wake her up. But this didn't work as the fat lady let out a big scream. Thank Merlin everyone was asleep. I had to get in before the prefects saw me.

"What are you doing up at this time, young lady? The fat lady demanded.

"Please let me in, I lost track of time," I pleaded.

"Ok, but this is the first and last time I do this, now password," The fat lady ordered.

"Dumbledore" I replied, rolling my eyes at the painting.

I was let in and quietly tiptoed around the corridor and up the stairs to my dormitory. I carefully walked towards my bed careful not to wake anyone, changed into bed clothes, climbed into my bed and fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
